Dark Danny
Dark Danny is full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist, and his arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius. Dark Danny's first and only appearance is the main antagonist of The Ultimate Enemy which was both a TV movie and the first Danny Phantom video game for the Game Boy Advance. He is voiced by Eric Roberts. Wanting to mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. Butch Hartman Interview: http://hometown.aol.com/zcat6/IntBH2006p5.html He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. History An accidental explosion of the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments had caused the explicit murder of Danny's family, friends, and teacher, causing the grief-stricken boy to move in with his arch enemy, Vlad, seeing as "he was the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand his situation". Despite the history of animosity between the two halfs, Vlad treated Danny with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, Danny asked Vlad to separate his human and ghost halves, believing him being half-ghost was the cause of the deaths of his family and friends, since he used his ghost powers to cheat on a test that led to the tragedy. After the procedure, the separated Danny Phantom suddenly became malevolent, forcibly removing Vlad's ghost-half and merging with it, resulting in Dark Danny's birth. His first act of malice was the apparent murder of his human half and blowing up the entire Masters' mansion/castle before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both Earth and the Ghost Zone. Upon witnessing this horrible future, the Observents ordered Clockwork to kill Danny in the past to prevent Dark Danny's rise. Dispatching various ghosts from the future to eliminate Danny, it set about a chain reaction that led Danny to the future where he encountered his dark self. Fusing him with his time medallion so he'd be stuck in the future, Dark Danny sends Danny to the Ghost Zone to keep him occupied while he disguises as his 14-year-old self and travels to the past via a leftover time medallion to secure his future, namely cheating on the C.A.T test, the only witness having figured out he's true identity his sister Jazz. After cheating the C.A.T. via test answers (that Danny obtained previously by accident), a suspicious Lancer calls his parents over to the Nasty Burger as demonstration of Danny's possible future at the same time Sam and Tucker warn them on the oncoming explosion and Jazz, who using the Fenton Ghost Peeler exposed Dark Danny to the rest. Tying them all to the nasty sauce vat, Dark Danny was eventually reunited with his past self (having returned via Future Vlad) and a battle ensued, Danny emerged victoriously by using the Ghostly Wail as an advantage, a power Dark Danny believed he would not obtain for another ten years. Despite his victory over his evil self, Danny's weakened powers seemingly failed to save everyone if not for Clockwork who saved them at last minute, sending Danny back in time to when the test began and giving him a second chance at changing his future. Dark Danny was subsequently trapped in Danny's Fenton Thermos, which was given to Clockwork after the battle, who was told that it was to be his responsibility. By the end, he is seemingly attempting to escape the thermos, mostly likely to have his revenge. Relationships Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) Dark Danny encountered his younger self through a time mislapse when the latter entered his future. Disgusted towards the person he once was, he views his younger self as pathetically weak, keeping him alive only to ensure his future. Dark Danny gravely underestimated his young self when Danny countered with the Ghostly Wail in the oncoming final battle, ultimately defeating and entrapping him in the Fenton Thermos where he remains in Clockwork's custody. Due to he being a heartless ghost, Dark Danny did not appear in "Phantom Planet" to help turn the Earth intangible. Vlad Masters It was through his methods that Dark Danny came into existence, though not intentionally. Doing so caused the former prideful billionaire to live in recluse, guilty over his past misdeeds. Vlad later played a crucial role ten years later when he helped the younger Danny return to his present by removing the unreachable time medallion Dark Danny had placed on him earlier. How Vlad survived the explosion caused by Dark Danny is unclear. Jack and Maddie Fenton Dark Danny's parents, he attempted to kill them along with the others he once loved (and Mr. Lancer) so his future would come to pass. After being exposed by Jazz, Jack and Maddie rounded and threatened him, demanding to know where their son was. He ridicules them for their lack of observation on the connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom before restraining and silencing them, planning to have them killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. Jazz Fenton Like his parents and friends, Dark Danny shares no love for his past sister. He reunites with her when he returns to his past (disguised as his younger self) where she confesses of her secret knowledge of his hero identity. Revealing his evil ghost form to her and stating his plan, he knocks her out and leaves to finalize his future. With the information that was given to her, Jazz writes a note to the younger Danny, attaching it to the Fenton Boomerang where it sought Danny after ten long years of traveling. Jazz later tries to confront Dark Danny on two separate occasions with the Fenton Peeler, the latter ending his masquerade and revealing his true self. He then restrains her to the Nasty Sauce vat. Valerie Gray Valerie is a prominent defender of Amity Park against Dark Danny and other ghosts, keeping a vigilant watch over the city. When the towers that emit Amity Park's ghost shield are destroyed, she reunites with Dark Danny, who counters with his powerful Ghostly Wail. She returns later when younger Danny enters the future with Sam and Tucker. Assuming him to be Phantom at first, the real Dark Danny arrives and sends her away, saved by young Danny. Dark Danny finds her deplorable, but has some past respect for her. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley His two best friends no longer matter to him and he instead has tried to kill them via Nasty Burger explosion to continue his future despite their best efforts to thwart their ill-gotten future (Although at one point Dark Danny admitted to missing Tucker's sense of humor when he traveled back to Danny's time). Fright Knight The dark knight claims Dark Danny as his new master, obeying his every command. Trivia * According to the GBA game, Dark Danny's name is Dan Phantom. * Some fans call him Phantom.